


Magic

by charlotte123456789



Series: Ficmas 2019 [9]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Arguing, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Falling In Love, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Love, M/M, Magic, Magic-Users, Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:01:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21871876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlotte123456789/pseuds/charlotte123456789
Summary: Day 9 - Magic
Relationships: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Series: Ficmas 2019 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1568986
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Magic

“But it’s not! It is just science we have not yet understood! What more do I need to say?! It’s just like in ancient times when they said that curing people by drinking honey was magic but we have science now and know it’s to do with it’s antiseptic properties. See! Science!”  
“But it’s-”  
“No. End of discussion. Point blank. Full stop. You want to take me on this date then we agree that it’s clearly just science and in a few weeks I’ll probably have a rational explanation for all of this. Now if the next word out of your mouth isn’t OK then we are going to be having issues.”

Tony had made his point clear. There was no such thing as magic. Fairies be damned.  
“OK”  
“OK?”  
“Yes. OK. Are you happy? Now can we please go otherwise we are going to be late and miss our reservation.”  
Stephen had finally caved in. Tony smirked. He obviously knew when to give up and admit defeat as Tony was right. Really, just because he could do handy wavy things did not mean that there was such a thing as magic.

“Yes dear. Just let me get my coat and I’ll be good to go.” Tony finally replied as he walked off to retrieve said coat.  
Arriving back to wear Stephen was already standing he looked him up and down before nodding. Yes, suitable clothing to be seen in when going out to dinner with the Tony Stark. A nice dapper suit with matching bow tie in complementary colours to the one Tony himself was wearing.  
God did they look good together – they made the perfect power couple that half the population hated, and the other half envied. They knew it and others knew they knew it, they were just too full of themselves to care.  
Well, that was slightly untrue, both did care but only about one another and only when the recurring argument about magic came up.

Both ready to leave Stephen did his hand wavy portal thing leading them both to a side street beside The Ritz. Both had ate there before and enjoyed the menu, this time they were hoping for something a little more special when they booked a private room for the Christmas season. Promises of champagne, perfectly made ravioli, succulent turkey and a rich Christmas pudding.  
They had spared no expense this Christmas. It would be their third Christmas together; the longest both had either been in a relationship. It was to be an extra special occasion marking their strong love for one another.  
Tonight would be special, something for them both to remember that they had strong ties and that they were better together even if sometimes petty squabbles did get in the way of them seeing the big picture.

But all that mattered tonight was that they were together having a nice time.  
Small things like magic not existing didn’t need to be discussed.


End file.
